More Beautiful You
by MissAthenasGirl
Summary: Mercedes feels fat. Puck tries to help. After 1x16. Puckcedes one-shot.


More Beautiful You

**Hello there. This is my first fanfic ever, so please have mercy on me. A drabble that has been knocking around in my head all day. Puckcedes, or whatever Puck/Mercedes's name is. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Glee does not belong to me. If it did, Puck and Mercedes would be together and happy.**

Mercedes felt fat. She never really thought about it much. She was comfortable with her body. After Coach Sylvester told her she needed to lose a lot of weight, she got self-conscious. She began not eating and just drinking "Sue's Magic Drink" or whatever that crap was called.

She was grateful that Quinn came to her rescue, taking her to the nurse. Her mom came and picked her up. She forced her to eat dinner, even though Mercedes refused.

"Come on, baby. You gotta eat something. This is not normal for you, nor is it healthy." Mrs. Jones was trying to make her reluctant daughter eat something. She settled for a small salad.

The next morning, when Mercedes got to school, she went straight to the glee room.

"Hey hot mama. Quinn told me about what happened yesterday." Puck. Of course, he would make a point to taunt her endlessly about it.

"Puck, I don't want to talk right now."

"Ok. Well, any time you want to talk, I'll be here." Then, he calmly walked towards Quinn and started talking to her.

That afternoon…

"Welcome everyone; I just wanted to start by…"

Mr. Shuester was cut off rather abruptly by one of the boys.

"Umm, Mr. Shue, I would like to start off with something I put together," Puck stated.

"Okay, well show us what you got."

"Thanks Mr. Shue." Puck got up with his guitar and addressed the group.

"As you all know, girls are often bombarded with images that may make them feel fat and unworthy of love. Well, this is something to say that you do not need to change anything about your appearance. All that matters is inside," with that, Puck strummed the first few notes.

(Puck) _Little girl fourteen flipping through a magazine  
Says she wants to look that way  
But her hair isn't straight her body isn't fake  
And she's always felt overweight_

Well little girl fourteen I wish that you could see  
That beauty is within your heart  
And you were made with such care your skin your body and your hair  
Are perfect just the way they are

[Chorus]  
There could never be a more beautiful you  
Don't buy the lies disguises and hoops they make you jump through  
You were made to fill a purpose that only you could do  
So there could never be a more beautiful you

Little girl twenty-one the things that you've already done  
Anything to get ahead  
And you say you've got a man but he's got another plan  
Only wants what you will do instead

Well little girl twenty-one you never thought that this would come  
You starve yourself to play the part  
But I can promise you there's a man whose love is true  
And he'll treat you like the jewel you are

[chorus]

Puck then went straight to Mercedes and kneeled next to her.__

So turn around you're not too far  
To back away be who you are  
To change your path go another way  
It's not too late you can be saved  
If you feel depressed with past regrets  
The shameful nights hope to forget  
Can disappear they can all be washed away  
By the one who's strong can right your wrongs  
Can rid your fears dry all your tears  
And change the way you look at this big world  
He will take your dark distorted view  
And with His light He will show you truth  
And again you'll see through the eyes of a little girl  
[chorus]

The whole room burst into applause. Tears were rolling down all the girls' faces as they watched the most judgemental guy in the school sing about true beauty. Mercedes went up and hugged him.

"Thank you Puck. You made me feel better."

"Well, even though Jonny Diaz is a Christian, I think I could dig some Christian tunes. Besides, he's completely right," Puck stated.

"I'm never going to let another person bring me down by commenting on my body. There really couldn't be a more beautiful me!"

**And that's the end of it, you see. Cruddy ending, I think. Sorry for that. I personally don't think it's completely great, but it's my first try. R&R please.**

**Song: "More Beautiful You" by Jonny Diaz**


End file.
